bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 4
Chapter 4: Prissy Mikki I woke up feeling anxious. I went over to my vanity and took out my hair culers out of my hair from showering last night. I then went over to my wardrobe, picking an Aquaberry vest and blue plaid pencil skirt to go with. I put on my tan Vintage stockings and slipped into my spotless white loafer. I went Vintage with my eyeliner and mascara, putting it above my eyes. Glossy red lipstick finished the touch. I then put on a diamond bracelet, diamond heart necklace and earrings. I was hesitant when I put on my white Aquaberry headband. It all felt wrong to me! I'm not really the Preppy type. My parents don't own a company! They got their money off the lottery! They gambled, but I worked so hard for my money. Yet, I love my job! I'm the one actually earning my money, but do I count as a Prep? I fished out of my drawers a 1950s white chiffon scarf and tied it around my neck. It made me better just a little bit. I grabbed my P.E. uniform and binder, with the feeling of blue surrounding me. All the other girls were up. Then, there was that one girl from last night. She walked up to me saying, "Hey, you're that one girl I saw last night! You're a model right?" "Yeah." I answered, looking down at my feet. "Aren't you also the new kid that was running away from Russell yesterday?" She asked. "Yeah, my locker is actually right next to his." I answered. "Wow." She said, "Well, I'm Pinky. In case you haven't already known. Didn't you also try to beat up Johnny Vincent?" I looked at her earnestly and said, "Are you writing a book or something?" Pinky paused, finally saying, "Look, you've got guts. However, if you're gonna be hanging out with me, you need to follow the Preppy code." I raised my right brow in confusion. "I'll explain more later. We have to go to class now!" I walked with my new friend to my locker. Still feeling blue, I tended to my locker. Russell came down the hallway and squinted at me. He stopped and said, "Heh-heh. Daddy's little rich girl!" I rolled my eyes and slammed my locker shut. My next class was Math, my least favorite subject. I walked into the room and Pinky was already at a desk. "Children, please take your seats. Talking is not allowed!" Said an African American man dressed in blue uniform. "Ah, you must be the new kid!" He said to me. "I am Mr.Hattrick and will be your Math teacher for the year. Please have a seat right next to Kirby and Casey. "Who's Kirby?" I said in cofusement. "I don't know him." Everyone began to giggle, including Pinky. Mr.Hattrick rapped a yardstick to his desk and yelled, "SILENCE!" Pinky patted on a desk and said, "Right here Mikaela." I sat in my new seat and was right next to a boy with brown hair brushed to the right side of his face, and matching brown eyes. He was really pretty looking. I was guessing that he was Kirby. Kirby was wearing a blue Bullworth sweater and black slacks. Casey was right beside him. They laughed and mimicked, "Who's Kirby? I don't know him." I was doing this worksheet about finding which items were bigger and heavier, and I could hear Kirby passing notes back and fourth to Casey. Then, he threw the note to Pinky. She was writing something in it, but then she passed it to me and told me to give it to Casey. I didn't really like passing notes so I ripped it up and threw it away in the trashcan. Kirby and Casey were angry. I smiled to myself as I finished my worksheet. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. As Pinky and I walked out, she was a bit cross. "Uh, why did you rip the note up?!" Her voice rose. "Because, I don't like notes! It makes me angry! Especially when they're passed across my desk!" I said to her, a little mad myself. I got myself a lunchtray and plate, got my lunch. Today's special was Edna's famous bursting haggas. I sat at the end corner of the second table and dug away at my eats. I saw Russell at the end of the line, and Trent was looking at me with a grimmace. Pinky came to me and asked, "Mikaela, why are you sitting over here by yourself?" "This is where I usually sit." I said shyly. "Come on, you're a Prep. You need to sit with us." Pinky declared. I picked up my tray and moved to Tad's table. "Hey guys! We have a new friend with us!" Pinky said in a cheerful voice. Their faces were expressionless. "Pinky..." Tad began. "Why did you bring her here?" Pinky went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Tad's facial expression changed and then he said, "Oh, then I guess we do have someone new to our group." I finished eating my haggas, which was actually really good for something really weird. I looked behind me and saw Johnny Vincent with his arm over a girl. "Hey, Lefty, did you ever manage to get that chain on your bike fixed?" "No, it pretty much snapped loose! There's no way I could've put it back together." They were talking about bikes, which I really don't know much of. One of Pinky's friends sat beside me with his tray. "Helloo! I really like your outfit." I turned to see him. He was wearing an aquaberry vest with grey slacks and loafers. He had brown hair neatly brushed to the right of his face, and brown eyes, and brownish red eyebrows. He had gold watch to his left wrist. "Uh, hi..." I said rather nervously. I looked at him for only a couple seconds and then ate more of my lunch. "So..." He began. "I heard you're a model." I looked up at him and said, "Y-yeah?" Then I stared back at my plate. I was beginning to feel nervous. I was already finished with my whole plate. I got up and gave it to the lunch lady. That's when I walked out of the cafeteria. I went to my locker and got out my gym uniform and my MP3 and headphones I brought along with me. My gym outfit was green,Vintage tennis uniform. I slipped my red headphones over my ears and turned it on to "The Birthday Massacre- In The Dark." I began to calm down just a little bit. It was a perfect time to escape back into my dark world of the Post-War era with morbid colors of black, blue, purple, and red . Everything is viewed to me as immaturity, envy, and hatred. I've been recieving negative feed back from the Preppies calling me sickly thin, and Pinky doesn't really seem to care for all I do except to model for her wardrobe. I turned off my MP3 player and kids were to their lockers. Russell came along, "Hey! New kid!" I sighed and turned to him. He stood before me. "Stupid, Stupid Face!" He yelled at me. I stared at for a moment and thought about what he called me. It brought my mood level down to sadness, but then for no apparent reason I snickered. Stupid face? What the fuck? Is that the best he came up with? Everyone else stopped to look at what was going on. I looked up at him and said, "Stupid Face?" His face was red with anger. I faced the ground and snickered, then laughing to myself I looked back up at him. Russell, with no hesitation, grabbed me by the neck and held me high the air. My legs dangled, and I was gasping for air. "RUSSELL SAYS IT'S NOT FUNNY! YOU SHOULDN'T LAUGH AT RUSSELL!" He slammed me into the lockers and said, "THIS WILL ONLY HURT FOR A SECOND!" He delivered a strong blow straight to my ribs. I let out a yelp, and everyone stood there watching me. I was trying to get some air, but Russell kicked me three times, knocking it out of me. Hot tears were streaming down my eyes as he kicked me once more. "Whoa-HEY!!!" "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER?!!" I heard a familiar voice. Bif ran to the scene and knocked Russell to the ground. I watched from the ground, as I coughed. My stomach began to lurch, and I began to gag. Bif gave Russell a hook punch and a jab to the face. Russell took two strikes, which Bif blocked. Three men in uniform came. Two were holding Russell down, and only one took Bif down. "BOYS, THAT'S ENOUGH FIGHTING! YOUR BUTTS WILL BE SENT STRAIGHT OFF TO CRABBLESNITCH!" "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN NOT TO START A FIGHT, TAYLOR ?" "AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE ALLOWED TO HARM A GIRL, NORTHROP?!!" Russell was dragged away, struggling, and with Bif kicking his legs in a fit. I guess I really deserved that. I should just be left here to suffer the pain. My stomach lurched, finally I threw up. I covered my hand with both of my hands to keep from throwing up, but I just threw up even more. Pinky stood by me, "OH MY GOSH MIKAELA! I'LL GET NURSE MCRAE!" Pinky ran away, and I was still throwing up. I was also still crying. I've never been in so-o much pain in all my life, but this was what I deserved after laughing at Russell. I knew that boy had a temper, and I had to make things worse. Boys and Girls began to circle around me. "Oh my god!" cried out a boy. "Russell really kicked the living shit out of her!" "She's hurling up blood!" "I had no idea he could do that to a girl!" I threw up in my hands again and everyone said, "Eww." The nurse finally came with Mrs.Peabody and Mr.Galloway. Mr.Galloway picked me up and helped me into a wheel chair, while Mrs.Peabody tried clearing away the students. I was wheeled away to the nurse's office. I was laid onto the cot when I got there. Nurse McRae pressed her hands to my back and all over my stomach. "Does that hurt?" she asked, pressing against my ribs. I gritted my teeth as she put one finger to my side and back. "Well, it seems as if Northrop really did mean to hurt you. Good thing he didn't kill ya! Heh!" She said. "My, you are very lucky that there are no bruises appearing on your skin. It seems to me that you only have bruising to your muscles. You're so badly bruised on the inside that it's causing tissue to make you throw up blood." I threw up in a plastic medical dish she gave me. "And for the vomiting..." Nurse McRae was looking in the cabinets. She found a box and took out pills packaged in foil. She ripped off a tablet for me. "Why don't you go into the restroom and take it in there?." She said, giving me the pill. It was not an edible pill. I've taken these things before, and they really don't bother me. After being in the bathroom for only a couple minutes, I lay back on the cot to rest. The bell rang and Nurse McRae told me, "You probably won't be able to get to your next class, but I'll be writing a note for you to take to gym in your last class for the day. I'll tell Burton to go easy on you. You really need to take an easy when exercising." "T-thanks!" I said weakly. Nurse McRae smiled a little as she typed onto a computer. Ms.Danvers on the intercom interrupted,"Johnny Vincent, please come to the office! Your behaviour with Lola is inappropriate!" As soon as the bell rang, I got up and took the note from her and was out the door with everything for my next hour. I walked outside, wondering what my P.E. teacher would be like. I remember my coach always being a girl (of course) because I was always with girls in the gym. I felt a little sore, but not as bad as I was before. I walked near the parking lot where Russell's friends hang out. I saw Trent and a couple others. All had a grimmace on their faces. I walked all the way to the water fountain. There was that statue, which I couldn't tell what it was. I walked to front of it. It was a statue of what looked like to be the school mascot. It had the body of a human, holding a football with the left arm, and the head of a bull. It was somewhat of an interesting looking statue, but I couldn't stand here all day staring at it. I stepped from under the arch. I was seeing most of the boys wearing letterman jackets, if not, some blue Bullworth sports sweater. They were all wearing expensive looking sports shoes also. I saw Casey dribbling and Kirby was talking to one of the bigger kids. I took a deep breath, walking out into the open. Kirby saw me along with his friend. A couple others spotted me. They were laughing as they approached. "This place is for athletes only!" Declared Casey. "The Preppies are over there, not over here!" Said another. I began to back away. "Wait, you were the girl who got beat up by Russell! I can't believe you survived!" They laughed, "Hahahah!!!" The bell rang, and everyone ran inside the Gym building. More kids began to come in as well. There were those "Nerdy looking" kids in green sweater vests, and then the "Greaser looking" kids with their leather and jean jackets. I went inside last. "GET YOUR BUTTS TO THE LOCKERS AND CHANGE OUT!!!" Yelled a man. He was muscular looking, but had a large gut. The man was bald, but had a little bit of red hair, having a red mustache. He was wearing a white tanktop, and blue gym shorts, with a whistle around his neck. I noticed that there were no other girls but me in the locker room, which was strange. Changing into my gym outfit, I could hear discussions in the boys locker room. "Did you here about the New Kid?" "New Kid? You mean Jimmy?" "No." "Dude, it's a Chick!" "The new kid's a girl?" "Yeah." "Is she hot?" "Oh, come on Ricky! You've seen her before!" "You mean, she was the one who--?" "Yeah." "The one that now hangs with the Preps?" "Yeah Category:Blog posts